A lenda de Gondor
by EleneVoronwien
Summary: Um olhar de como Berúthiel se tornou lenda.


Feiticeira. Bruxa. A rainha era portadora de muitos títulos entre os cidadãos de _Gondor_.

Todos a temiam e a evitavam. Inclusive o próprio marido.

- Amaldiçoada sejas! – bradou _Tarannon_, quando após revelar seus planos de partir, mais uma vez, sua esposa lhe arranhara o rosto tal qual um de seus espiões felinos.

- Não, meu senhor, amaldiçoado sejas tu! –_ Berúthiel_ jamais amara o marido. Ora, não havia motivos para esconder a situação em que se casaram. Fora vendida em uma tentativa de aliança entre_ Gondor_ e _Umbar_; todos sabiam da situação e achavam que esse fora o maior erro do rei.

Odiava o marido. Odiava seu povo. Odiava tudo naquela terra.

_Berúthiel_ sentia o ódio e a raiva todos os dias, do momento em que abria os olhos até o momento em que os fechavam, sentimentos descendentes da Escuridão, energia que seu povo e até mesmo os _Edain_ primitivos adoravam. Era Ela também a causa do aprisionamento da rainha na cidade branca.

No entanto, ninguém entendia sua devoção. Ao invés disso, a discriminavam e a acusavam de manter alianças com o Vala Mais Velho. Mas é verdade que seu povo, os Numenorianos Negros, deram ouvidos ao Maia de _Melkor_, e suas práticas, embora distintas, acabaram se confundindo e entrelaçando com as Dele.

Havia, porém, ocasiões em que a filha de _Umbar_ desejava poder escolher sua sorte. Desejava liberdade. Desejava aquelas artes obscuras que lhe dariam tudo o que queria e poria um fim á sua solidão e seu sofrimento. O mundo oferece caminhos maravilhosos á mente desesperada.

E a mente de _Berúthiel_, agradecida, os aceitou.

Quando, em uma de suas frequentes noites, isolada em seu jardim, lhe apareceu o animal que odiava. Seus pelos macios eram brancos e seus olhos de um verde muito intenso, como os da mulher á sua frente.

Jamais gostara de gatos. Tinha sempre a sensação de que essas criaturas podiam ler sua mente, único lugar que realmente lhe pertencia. Ressentia-se daqueles olhos á observá-la, como que lhe julgando. E julgamento era coisa que _Berúthiel_ não suportava.

.

-Desejo saber o que o povo está á alcovitar novamente. Vá! – disse a mulher das vestes ricamente bordadas para seu espião. _Bragol_, seu gato branco, tornara-se seus olhos onde não podia enxergar; o animal não hesitava em fazer-lhe as vontades, sempre ouvindo á tudo e á todos.

A fama do novo escravo da rainha corria em _Gondor_, todos temiam os olhos incomuns do gato. Acreditavam que sua aparição significava mau agouro e cuspiam quando o viam.

_Bragol_ servia fielmente á_ Berúthiel_. A adorava, mesmo não recebendo sequer um olhar de aprovação. A rainha não era sua dona e frequentemente lhe infligia todos os tipos de tormento. No entanto, _Bragol_ sabia que tinha que ficar e, desse modo, a ajudava.

Um dia o animal entrou nos aposentos reais só para ser surpreendido; a mulher de _Umbar_ rodeada por gatos pretos. Dizia que esses o ajudariam.

- Desejo saber o que meu marido está a fazer. – ordenou _Berúthiel_ á seus novos escravos. Não tinham o mesmo entendimento de _Bragol_, mas serviam como seus olhos; seus novos felinos não lhe falavam na mesma linguagem de seu primeiro, mas este podia entender aqueles e, no final, se manteria informada de qualquer forma.

- E de você, _Bragol_, desejo que comande seus novos irmãos. - disse, enquanto escovava seus longos cabelos negros.

- Farás isso por mim, não farás? – seu meio sorriso deixava seus olhos com aquele brilho distinto.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Não farás?! – _Berúthie_l se virara, escova na mão, determinada a conseguir sua resposta, dentes á mostra. Para quem a visse, diria que a rainha tomara características de seus gatos, simplesmente por passar todo o seu tempo com eles.

O gato branco é rápido em acalmar a sempre presente raiva da mulher toda vez que essa se manifestava. Sabia que se não o fizesse a dama á sua frente só se acalmaria com sua magia, que consistia em poções, seguidas de palavras que não compreendia e aquele olhar terrível. Olhar que precedia seu sofrimento.

- Muito bem. Então vá e sejas útil. - Ansioso em se ver livre, o gato a deixa rapidamente.

_Berúthiel_ jamais entendera o porque recebera um gato. Mas, de alguma forma se comunicavam e se entendiam, e então percebeu que Bragol era o que pedira á Escuridão: Onipresença.

.

.

.

**Nota:** Baseado no nome "Dagor Bragollach", dei o nome de Bragol ao gato branco de Berúthiel, que significa "repentino" devido ao fato de , nessa fic, ele aparecer de repente.


End file.
